1. Field Of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of toothbrushes, particularly toothbrushes devised to impart an up-down motion as the brush is stroked side-to-side along a user's teeth.
2. Technology Review
Throughout the years a large variety of toothbrushes have been devised with the objective in mind of providing a brush that does a better job of cleaning teeth. In general, all brushes have in common an elongate member with a handle to be grasped by the user and bristles positioned at one end for brushing against the teeth. Some have employed elongate members with straight handles and some have employed members with angled handles.
Most dentists have usually advised their patients to brush with up-and-down strokes across their teeth rather than side-to-side strokes. However, this practice is awkward and consequently not faithfully followed. At least one important reason for such up-and-down stroking is to cause the bristles to penetrate slightly between the teeth and gum. Most periodontal disease originates as a result of bacteria residing in this region. Brushing in this manner minimizes the start and growth of such disease. Such brushing has been deemed so advisable that some brushes have been devised with electric means, such as vibrators, to effect such a motion. However, these are expensive and have not generally found favor with the public. Consequently, it seemed desirable to have a toothbrush which did not incorporate a vibrator but which would permit a user to brush in a convenient side-to-side fashion while at the same time effecting an up-and-down motion of the bristles so as to penetrate slightly the space between the teeth and gum. However, such a brush has not heretofore been available.